The listing or discussion of information or a prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the information or document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.
Fluorocarbon-based compounds are currently used in a large number of commercial and industrial applications, such as propellants, blowing agents and heat transfer fluids. The interest in and use of fluorine-based compounds, particularly (hydro)fluoroolefins, as heat transfer fluids has increased as new refrigerants are sought.
Dichlorodifluoromethane (refrigerant R-12) possessed a suitable combination of refrigerant properties and was for many years the most widely used refrigerant. Due to international concern that fully and partially halogenated chlorofluorocarbons, such as dichlorodifluoromethane and chlorodifluoromethane, were damaging the earth's protective ozone layer, there was general agreement that their manufacture and use should be severely restricted and eventually phased out completely. The use of dichlorodifluoromethane was phased out in the 1990's.
Chlorodifluoromethane (R-22) was introduced as a replacement for R-12 because of its lower ozone depletion potential. Following concerns that R-22 is a potent greenhouse gas, its use is also being phased out. R-410A and R-407 (including R-407A, R-407B and R-407C) have been introduced as a replacement refrigerant for R-22. However, R-22, R-410A and the R-407 refrigerants all have a high global warming potential (GWP, also known as greenhouse warming potential).
1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (refrigerant R-134a) was introduced as a replacement refrigerant for R-12. However, despite having a low ozone depletion potential, R-134a has a GWP of 1430. It would be desirable to find replacements for R-134a that have a lower GWP.
R-152a (1,1-difluoroethane) has been identified as an alternative to R-134a. It is somewhat more efficient than R-134a and has a greenhouse warming potential of 120. However the flammability of R-152a is judged too high, for example to permit its safe use in mobile air conditioning systems. In particular its lower flammable limit in air is too low, its flame speeds are too high, and its ignition energy is too low.
(Hydro)fluoroolefins, particularly tetrafluoropropenes, have been proposed as a possible refrigerants for use in a variety of heat transfer devices.
Heat transfer fluids are often used in combination with lubricants, such as in heating and refrigeration systems. Such lubricants are included in heat transfer compositions to ensure continued smooth operation of the heat transfer system.
It is necessary that lubricants used in heat transfer compositions are compatible with the refrigerants in the compositions. The compatibility of the lubricant and the refrigerant is predicated on a number of factors, such as a desire for at least partial miscibility at part of the operating temperature range, a low tendency to degrade or react in use and appropriate viscosities for the application.
There is therefore a need for lubricants that can be used in conjunction with heat transfer fluids, both those currently used and those proposed as replacement compositions. In particular, lubricants are desired that are miscible with a wide range of heat transfer fluids, possess an appropriate viscosity, do not reduce the performance of heat transfer fluids and have low flammability; all in addition to successfully functioning as a lubricant.
Lubricants with low flammability are particularly important for heat transfer fluids that are used in automobile air-conditioning, as such compositions are in danger of coming into contact with hot metal surfaces of the engine.